


honey, you're familiar

by falloutgirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince Park Chanyeol, Prince/servant, mildy but uh...it sure is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: The Summer Festival is days away, and Prince Chanyeol just wants to take care of his favorite dancer in the kingdom.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	honey, you're familiar

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing for tinysparks so much! thanks to the mods for keeping everything so organized!
> 
> i had a lot of fun with this prompt, and i enjoyed the challenge of keeping it 1000 words or less! i can't wait for reveals ❤️
> 
> any mistakes herein are my own, title is taken from hozier's "from eden." without further ado, enjoy!

“Prince Chanyeol,” Jongin says, embarrassed, “this really isn’t necessary.”

“Are you telling your Prince what he should and shouldn’t do?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrow arched.

“Never!” Jongin quickly rushes out, cheeks pink.

Chanyeol kneels on the floor, between Jongin’s legs, as he sits on a chair, covering his face. Chanyeol’s fingers trace up and down the length of Jongin’s legs, before his bare hands settle against Jongin’s feet. He squeezes Jongin’s ankle in his palm, and Jongin lets out a pained sigh. “Just as I thought,” he says slowly, “you work too hard.” 

“This isn’t necessary,” Jongin presses again, covering his face with the sleeve of his white tunic. “Your Majesty, please.”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, pulling the basin of warm lavender epsom salt water closer. He places Jongin’s feet in the basin carefully. “How many times have I said to use my first name?”

“B-But you’re the Prince,” Jongin says, even though he knows it has no effect on Chanyeol. The man is stubborn and his will is iron. 

“And you’re the most loyal person in the palace to me,” he replies softly. Chanyeol dips his hands in the warm water, fingers gentle against the tops of Jongin’s feet, hands wrapping softly around his ankles. “Now let me take care of you,” Chanyeol says, “you work so hard.”

Jongin wants to say it again, to tell Chanyeol,  _ no my prince, please, you don’t need to do this, not for me,  _ but he knows any attempt would be futile. 

“Okay,” he settles on after a beat of silence. Chanyeol smiles widely. He works his hands over Jongin’s feet diligently, letting it soak in the warm water as he massages them gently, careful to work his hands softer over Jongin’s sore ankles. Jongin watches the way Chanyeol works, eyes glued to how Chanyeol’s big hands make his feet look impossibly small. He feels a heat rush to his cheeks as he tears his gaze away, focused on the late evening sun as it peeks through the curtains in the prince’s bedroom. Jongin’s eyes scan the room, trying to find something else to focus on that isn’t Chanyeol touching him. It makes him feel shy, having his prince doing this for him, needing his prince to take care of him because he worked himself too hard  _ again _ .

“We love watching you dance,” Chanyeol says, and his fingers are gentle on Jongin’s toes. “But what good is it if you push yourself too much?”

“B-But I’m the entertainment,” Jongin reminds Chanyeol delicately, “and the Summer Festival is soon.”

“You’re also  _ human _ ,” Chanyeol says, voice firm. He takes Jongin’s right foot out of the water and pats it dry with a small towel. He looks up at Jongin’s face, eyes meeting. “I won’t let you hurt yourself over entertainment,” he says. “Certainly not for a festival.”

“The King—”

“My brother can kiss my ass,” Chanyeol grins, lifting Jongin’s foot up to his face, to kiss the side of his ankle. “You will still dance exceptionally,” he says softly, “but not at the expense of your wellbeing.” Chanyeol stares at Jongin, completely enraptured. This isn’t the first time Chanyeol’s done this to him, left him speechless in this way. 

But it’s the first time Jongin feels like responding in kind. 

“I should be doing your laundry, My Prince,” Jongin says, trying to wriggle out of Chanyeol’s hold. It’s hard of course, because Chanyeol’s holding one of his feet in his hand, and the other still dipped in the water.

“Your place is here,” Chanyeol says, “in front of me on my knees.”

Jongin’s face reddens at such  _ brash _ words. “How could you say such things?!” Jongin swallows around a lump in his throat.

“Why do you always fight me, Nini? I just want to take care of you.”

“You know why,” Jongin says, looking away. “I’m a servant, Chanyeol. I’m  _ your _ servant.”

“No you aren’t,” Chanyeol says, his grip on Jongin’s feet disappearing. He gets up off the ground, hauling Jongin off the chair with him. The water splashes outside of the bucket a little bit as Jongin steps out of it. “You’ve never been my servant. You’ve always been more than that, since we were kids. Why fight me each time?” 

Their bodies are pressed impossibly closer, chests near touching. Jongin can count the freckles on Chanyeol’s face, and he does his best to look anywhere but Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Because…,” he starts, but the words escape him. He feels Chanyeol’s finger on his chin, tilting his head up, so their eyes can meet once more. 

“I do these things because I love you,” he says softly, “you know how much I love you.”

Jongin feels tears welling up. He wants to run away, always does when Chanyeol speaks like this, when Chanyeol tells him  _ those words _ , but this moment feels different. And Jongin’s tired feet feel glued to the floor. 

“You never have to say it back,” Chanyeol continues, “but I’ve loved you since we were kids. Nothing will ever change that for me. Promise.”

Jongin nods his head slowly, fatigue settling in his body. He just wants to lean his head against Chanyeol’s chest, their status’ be damned. Chanyeol’s hands wrap around his body, holding him warmly. Jongin tentatively reaches out his own hands, caressing Chanyeol back. It’s the closest he’s let himself be to Chanyeol in  _ weeks _ , since the first time Chanyeol confessed.

“I’m tired,” Jongin says truthfully. He is exhausted from all the dance practice. He is exhausted from running away from Chanyeol. 

“Sleep on my bed,” Chanyeol offers.

Jongin’s shoulders sag. “Okay,” he says, because there’s no point in fighting anymore. He gets on the soft bed, already feeling his body relax. 

“Is there anything you want from me?” Chanyeol asks from beside Jongin.

Jongin feels embarrassed, but something in him says to be bold. “Could you keep massaging my feet, please?”

“Of course, love,” Chanyeol says, taking Jongin’s feet in hand, pressing one lasting kiss to the side of his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! this fic challenge was a lot of fun~
> 
> please leave me a kudos/comment, thank you~


End file.
